1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to weapons and more particularly relates to an gun which has a rapid fire trigger assembly, and the rapid fire trigger assembly for said gun.
2. Prior Art
Various devices have been invented to increase the speed which a semi-automatic gun can be fired. Most such devices are complicated, expensive, difficult to install on a gun and to operate and have a limited lifespan. Moreover, most such devices are expensive and bulky and hard to repair and to adjust for optimal efficiency.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to be able to provide a simple, inexpensive, durable device for installation on a semi-automatic gun which would increase appreciably the speed at which the gun could be conveniently fired. Such device should be easy to install and repair and, moreover, should be easy to adjust to customize the gun to the needs of the gunner utilizing such gun.